Born Of Fire
by KYR SP33DY
Summary: Young Naruto is injected with the blood of the strongest fire dragon to have ever lived and now walks the path to becoming the True Dragon Slayer. Though the path to glory might be longer than expected when Naruto's forced to walk a darker path and discover for himself what he's destined to become in a land of magic and mages. Naruto x Fairy tail Naruto x Mirajane.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bleach, or any other anime cause I'm like 14 with no sense of creativity unless it's syphoning off some random vision I have in a dream that could potentially qualify me of being mentally insane (sigh).**

**Note: **This story was a blast of inspiration from a variety of different muses. I'm winging it from here so please be nice because I will have no base for my further plot.

In this Fan Fiction Naruto will be raised a child soldier and from a series of events will be transported to Earth land (Fairy Tail Universe).

All else will be described so please be patient but I do love suggestions when it comes to abilities and relations. I was hoping to give Naruto a bloodline, you know, something to set him apart from the other mages. It really doesn't even have to be a bloodline just something like an inner darkness. An inner hollow would honestly blow my mind but I'm still debating whether that would be a good choice.

In case the summary doesn't quite explain, This Naruto fan fiction is not your average over powered kid that suddenly joins fairy tail and has sex with every female worth mentioning.

Naruto will be forced into cooperating with some of the vilest characters in the Fairy Tail anime and the plot twists and cliffhangers will be strategically placed to make you want to strangle me yourself.

Please Enjoy!

A lot will happen in this chapter so forgive me for being an ass when it comes to chapter lay out.

* * *

Ch.1

Eerie green bubbles slowly floated up, foaming at the top of what would be described as an incubation chamber. The artificial light from the ceiling bouncing off the glass of the tank gave it somewhat of a sinister look, as it's sole prisoner bobbed slowly in the thick fluids preserving the captives life.

That lone prisoner was none other than a male human infant.

Fresh out of the oven, maybe 12 hours old at best if the partly attached umbilical cord had anything to say about it. The child was small, even for a baby it looked so… feeble, so…. fragile.

It lay there barely alive, however it wasn't alone. A single pair of sickly yellow eyes observed it's newest specimen as he thanked his lucky stars.

Orochimaru licked his lips, practically salivating on the ground (ughh shudder), imagining the potential of such a test subject.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. That was the name of the infant he had captured.

Honestly it was a rather funny story. He should know, he watched it happen.

Minato Namikaze was having a child. His wife Kushina Uzumaki was pregnant and due October 10th. The fool was practically jumping for joy, but luck wasn't on his side. His Wife was not only the last living Uzumaki, but also the Jinjuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune. Bad things were practically destined to happen.

The stress of giving birth… while holding back the Kyubi… while also having to deal with some random masked doucebag attacking ultimately caused a premature birth of the Yondaime's son.

So in the end this masked idot actually released the Kyubi. Minato, the current Hokage, took it upon himself to seal the Kyubi into the only child he could trust to survive the pain of being a human sacrifice and use its power with responsibility.

His son Naruto

After dying from the sealing process, the mighty fourth Hokage and his wife died entrusting their hopes and dreams into the life that they had created together.

Unfortunately for those poor bastards… their son died.

Yes, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto died a young and uneventful life. The stress of being forced out of his mother's womb early and having the mightiest of the Biju sealed inside his gut killed the poor child.

Konoha was devastated. Not only had their greatest hero and entire family been killed in one night …. The beast that had ravaged their village and torn their pride to shreds …. Was currently gathering chakra and in the process of reforming!

That's where he came in. Konoha had been so busy trying to reattach its severed head; it failed to notice Orochimaru sneaking out of the village with the lifeless body of the fourths child.

Reviving the infant had been a real pain in the ass, but it was worth every penny. The Kyubi was still trapped in the child stomach.

Orochimaru had underestimated the power of the Shiki Fuin death seal. Even in death it bounded the demon lord to the body of the child. The Kyubi jinjuriki all to himself, Oh today was a good day.

The child was currently being pumped full of steroids and body enhancements. He would _personally_ ensure that this child was the panicle of a true shinobi, and by the way the Kyubi was helping with the adaptions he made to the babies body, Orochimaru was sure it agreed.

"Kukuku Naruto my boy (Honorifics are against my religion), you will be my legacy", Orochimaru chuckled as he backed up slowly and was swallowed whole by the shadows of his secret lair.

* * *

**Time skip – 6 years (cause know one wants to know what Orochimaru does with Naruto)**

"Faster…."

"Harder…"

"More…."

(Not sexually please don't get into the whole "That's what she said")

Those were the words young Naruto was raised on. Nothing was good enough. Nothing was to meet the standards of the snake sannin as he forced the 6-year-old to break the barrier of what was possible and impossible.

Whether it was scientific enhancements or just old fashion "do it till you drop", Orochimaru raised Naruto to be perfect. The boy was the perfect soldier, carefully/inhumanly molded from birth to do the bidding of an evil man.

Orochimaru smirked with pride as he watched his favorite toy. The boy really was the son of the fourth. Naruto had limitless potential to grow and expand; everyday the boy would find new and interesting ways to surprise him. Not that the Sannin showed it, he only demanded more.

Orochimaru was rather cautious with this one though. No artificial bloodline, no gene tinkering, no curse mark, just a weekly supplement of his special body enhancements and hard work. The boy was too much of a liability for other things.

Not that it mattered with the rate the child was progressing at.

Orochimaru's training, while wickedly inhumane was very effective. Naruto, even by the age of 6, was a well-rounded ninja that would put older Nins to shame.

There were of course ... limitations that came with Naruto's age, such as maximum muscle growth, size, and other factors. Although aside from that the boy was a prodigy with ninjutsu. The art of chakra usage came to the boy like breathing. Efficiency was the code Orochimaru lived by and with that Naruto's jutsu revolved around minimum chakra usage, quick and quiet kills, the list went on. Elemental affinities would have to wait however. Despite the opinion of some idiots, natural affinities are developed over the years of growth in which the chakra can mature and take form into what you'd call an affinity. The best that Orochimaru could do was get Naruto started on the mere basics of fire manipulation.

Oh and don't even get me started on taijutsu. If Maito Guy mass-produced his sperm and strategically picked out the perfect seed and then carefully incubated it with in the womb of the world best taijutsu performing kunoichi; that would be Naruto!

Ok maybe that's a little overboard. But saying Naruto was good with taijutsu was like saying Jiraiya was a pervert. Taijutsu a technique or system of martial art using body movements that are described as an empty-hand combat skills. This seemed to come natural to Naruto and Orochimaru couldn't have been happier.

Genjutsu and Kenjutsu wasn't really a main focus for the boy so his skills in those arts paled in comparison to Nin and Tai jutsu. So put it bluntly those skill were nonexistent but that didn't bother Orochimaru or Naruto in the slightest; at least the important stuff was covered. Don't tell Kurenai I said that!

And the best part, "Hehehehehe hehe he", Orochimaru giggled like a little schoolgirl. He had just acquired a major ingredient in the first and final major adjustment to the boys DNA.

… Dragon's blood..

Don't ask how, cause the snake sannin had absolutely no idea how he managed to stumble across the fossil of an ancient beast that was believed to never have existed.

Just last year he had discovered an old fossil of a dragon. At first he was skeptical but by mining into the core of the reptilian bone marrow, Orochimaru salvaged a sample of blood and studied it.

This was his only chance. The sample he received was to small to be effectively transferred to more than one experiment and his jinjuriki was about the only thing he was confident in getting the proper results. AKA surviving

So here he was, strapping down his last hope to achieving greatness in the form of unlocking the powers of a mystical beast.

He Isolated the DNA stand..

He prepped the needle…

He injected the blood…

And he crossed his fingers like there was no tomorrow…

Only time would tell.

* * *

**Naruto's mindscape **

Young Naruto was roused from his dreamless sleep by the bellows of a mighty roar. It reverberated of the dark walls of his mind and rung his ears with the sound of an angry beast.

He radiated from every direction threatening to blister his skin for the scorching heat. Sweat poured down Naruto's small body as he tried in vain to cool himself down.

"**Your mind holds many secrets young one…"**

Naruto quickly spun around to face the owner of the powerful voice, but no amount of training could prevent the 6-year-old from springing back in shock as he stared into the cold yellow eye that easily towered above him.

The eye... no the simple aura the eye and it's beholder excreted saturated the air with power and nobility. It's dark pupil bore into Naruto's soul and picked him apart.

He was speechless

"**Your … master has chosen to tinker with things that do not pertain to him and foolishly pursues a goal that does not belong in the realm of mortals", **The beast chuckled, as if amused by the idiocy of the human race or simply mocking the nine tailed beast as it thrashed in its confinements; unable to participate in the discussion.

"**My kind will not take kindly to this offence … your life hangs in the balance of their level of mercy. Farewell boy … you still have a long way to go if you wish to reach my true power ". **And just like that the colossal eye vanished and the speechless, confused, and slightly frightened Naruto returned to hell that was reality.

* * *

**Back in Orochimaru's Base**

Naruto's eyes shot open as he gasped for air. Perspiration flowed down his body like a leaky faucet as he struggled to regain his senses.

"Heat rate: Stable"

"Blood pressure: Normal"

Naruto looked over into the cold eyes of the man who made his very existence a living hell. "Good your alive", he said almost nonchalantly, though the smirk on his face said differently.

"You have tonight to recover. Then we see if my gift bears fruit".

* * *

**Dragon Kingdom – Unknown location **

"**This is an outrage"**

"**The humans have ounce again disgraced us"**

"**There must be punishment"**

A council meeting was currently taking place, a dragon council meeting to be exact. Dragons from all around the land journeyed from their territories to the main kingdom to discuss one main topic.

Naruto

To some this boy was a disgrace to their kind, a freak of nature that didn't belong in this world. To others he was an enigma, one that held unrivaled potential for a human. The child, unlike other dragon slayers, actually contained draconian blood. With the proper training Naruto could even potentially become a true half-breed.

"**SILENCE!", ** bellowed a loud, powerful voice. Instantly all the voices quieted until not even a whisper persisted, some ever coward in fear at the thought of angering the power fullest being in all of their realm.

The Dragon King had spoken

"**The boy bears the blood of …. Him", **spoke the king as he addressed subjects, but his stare lingered on one in particular. Igneel.

Igneel the only surviving fire dragon of the great war. Igneel himself was one of the finest warriors in the kingdom in both mind and body. The great fire dragon however inherited his legacy from an ancient power that far surpassed all others with the exception of the king. His name Kairen but humans referred to him by his title, The Inferno.

At the end of the great war Kairen's power drove him to insanity and it took the combined effort of all available dragons to put him down. An unintentional side effect of that was the scattering of the great dragons remains, which is what led to our current problem.

Someone, no some moron had found Kairen's remains and transplanted the blood of the second most powerful dragon to have ever have come into existence, into the body of a six-year old. If the situation was not handled properly it could transform into the mother of all shit-storms.

The council sat in silence, awaiting the decision of their king, **"The child will live", **Spoke the dragon king and after a few moments of intense silence those with enough nerve to voice their opinion spoke.

"**My lord that's suicidal!" **

"**He will be the end of us all!"**

"**It will be Zeref's second-coming My Lord"**

"**SILENCE", **the king bellowed again, **"My decision is final", **finished the lord of all dragons. The child was destined to be either the savior or destroyer of this world and it was above even his authority to end the boy's life. At least until any major threat arose. Igneel, the strongest of fire dragons, stepped forward.

"**I respect and support your decision my lord but I request to train the boy for a brief period of time. The boy must learn to control his power, lest he fall victim to the dark side of fire magic; as Kairen did", **Igneel said and awaited the verdict. It was up to him to ensure that this Naruto child didn't become a threat to the survival of the dragons. Fire was passionate, warm, the very embodiment of will and determination. However fire was also aggressive, impulsive, and arrogant. Without the proper guidance either path was optional but with the past that this boy experienced, Igneel feared it would be the dark one. Having to also deal with the other brat, Natsu, would be quite a pain.

The king nodded**, "A wise suggestion, however you, Metalicana, and Grandeeney have dragon slayer apprentices. It would be suspicious if you were the only dragon to leave their slayer early and with the severity of the situation it would prove best to play it safe. As planned you will all leave on July 7, of X777 but Igneel will secretly remain and train Naruto for 10 years. I fear you will need all the help you can get so Atlas Flame will also remain to assist."**

Igneel nodded in agreement; having his friend Atlas there would be a rare treat. The king spoke again**, "It has been decided. May luck be on our side."**

* * *

**Back in the Elemental Nations-Orochimaru's Lab **

Orochimaru was practically jumping for joy. The dragon's blood transplant had been a complete success! Almost immediately after surgery results were occurring. Naruto was significantly stronger and faster. A major was whenever little Naruto became enraged he'd ignite himself and spew of fire like a mini volcano. The only downside was that Naruto became far more instinctual and feral compared to his usual level headedness.

His toy's potential had just essentially been doubled, no tripled and would soon become the perfect tool to complete his revenge on the hidden leaf.

**ROARR!**

A fierce howl pierced the heavens, uprooting trees and moving boulders. Orochimaru frantically ran outside his base and looked into the sky for a sign that could identify whatever just made him piss himself.

A flash, a blur, whatever it was, descended from the sky and let loose what looked to be like the biggest fire ball ever created! It literally looked like a meteorite descending from the sky at unimaginable speeds …. right on top of his base.

The "blur" then descended further into the base and collected some yellow thing before flying off before Orochimaru could even begin to think of what just happened.

After about 30 minutes of standing there plain dumbfounded Orochimaru finally found the strength to voice his thoughts.

"What the fuck…"

* * *

**With Naruto – Unknown location **

Naruto stirred awake slowly and opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was an intense training session, an explosion, and then getting knocked out by a big scaly claw?

Naruto's young, emotionless eye's scanned his surroundings. Judging by the oxygen level and the rocky/forestry terrain, Naruto could accurately access that he was on a mountain of some sort. A snort behind him alerted Naruto to a presence behind him, a presence that he failed to detect, a possible hostile presence.

Naruto whirled around only to come face to face with not one dragon but two dragons! Seriously what was with all these dragons! Naruto was still shocked and scared but only slightly compared to his first encounter. That alone spoke highly of Naruto's bravery.

Igneel the fire dragon snorted again as he stared at the frightened but brave young boy in front of him. Yep, this boy was destined all right! Igneel was a dragon and yet even he was impressed with the level of magic or chakra flowing off the boy. Atlas sat quietly behind him as he accessed the child.

"**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze you have been chosen to leave your cursed home and live out your day in this land of which is called Earth land. I am Igneel and behind me is my comrade Atlas. We will raise you to control your powers and become..", **Igneel paused to grin and think of the implications of what he was going to say. He was going to transform this kid into what dragons had strived to create for millennia.

"… **A true dragon slayer"**


End file.
